


Последнее желание

by Riakon



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Последнее желание пьяного оруженосца - привилегия, которую не с состоянии отнять даже Маршал.





	Последнее желание

В кабинете Алвы было весьма и весьма уютно. Кабаньи головы совсем не пугали, как тогда, когда он впервые посетил этот кабинет. Кресло было мягким, удобным, и словно созданным для того, чтобы севший в него, поднял бокал и принялся смаковать дорогое вино. Он пил, стараясь забыться, утопить сознание в красной, терпкой и горьковатой жидкости, которая медленно двигалась в покачивающемся бокале. Бокал опасно наклонялся в неуверенных пальцах.

Юноша развалился в кресле, и, казалось, совсем ни о чем не думал; а о чем можно думать перед смертью? Завещание составлено, письма написаны, а значит умирать уже совсем не страшно. Жалко только... Но нет, так нет. Хотя, обидно. Юноша горько усмехнулся, и отхлебнул Дурной Крови, топя конец мысли в вине. Хватит уже мечтать...

Где-то внизу хлопнула дверь, но Ричард даже не подумал встать и уйти из кабинета — какая теперь, к кошкам, разница, что он делает, где и почему? Вот именно. Ни-ка-кой — заключил для себя Окделл, и сам с собой согласился, кивнул и снова выпил горького вина, слушая шаги эра, поднимавшегося в свой кабинет.

Дверь распахнулась, впуская злого как черт Маршала, который застыл в удивлении на пороге своего кабинета, оглядев оруженосца, спросил:

— Юноша, что с вами?

Простой вопрос заставил Дикона призадуматься. А, что, собственно, с ним? Все хорошо? Плохо? Или он и сам уже не помнит, как оно должно быть, и поэтому пьет? 

Выбрав последний вариант, Ричард склонил голову набок, и заметил с пьяным удивлением:

— Я...ик....не..ик..пом..ик..ню... — и, наконец, выдавив из себя эту фразу, окинул взглядом бокал, который оказался пуст; Дикон взял бутылку и стал пить из горлышка.

Ему уже не было дело до его монсеньора, который внезапно отобрал бутылку и поставил на стол, заметив:

-Это, кажется, моя обязанность, напиваться в одиночестве, не ваша! Так что случилось?

Дик мрачно посмотрел на своего эра, припоминая события, и снова взялся за бутылку. Забыть. Нужно срочно опьянеть до такой степени, чтобы забыть! Забыть и не вспоминать то, о чем он думал весь вечер, перед тем, как заметил вино и решил, что в каком-то смысле это тоже выход; и возможность скоротать время до рассвета. Вино обжигало горло, но он мужественно пил, оставаясь верен своей цели, как и предписывает ему девиз. Алва же стоял неподалеку, и смотрел, как уничтожаются его ценные запасы одним неразборчивым юнцом, и причитал:

— Юноша, вы уничтожаете мои личные запасы вина, как какую-то касеру! — возмущению маршала, казалось, не было предела. — Варварство, это просто варварство!

— Плевать, — ответил опьяневший оруженосец, и снова присосался к бутылке, не желая её отпускать. Вожделенное забытье было так близко, что, казалось, руку протяни, и сможешь его потрогать.

— Тааак! — схватил за шкирку юное дарование и потащил в уборную. Дик даже не думал сопротивляться — в голове стояла безмятежная пустота, которая стала насыщаться мыслями, едва Алва запихнул его головой в кадку с ледяной водой. — Лучше?

Хотелось расплакаться от обиды, ибо Окделлу снова не дали поймать беспамятство за хвост. Холодная вода была весьма неприятной, и Ричард начал упираться, но ватные руки, то и дело, соскальзывали с влажных краев кадки.

-Мм..м..хм... — вопил Дик, не разжимая губ, чтобы не наглотаться воды, пытаясь сказать «не надо». 

Вид мокрого мальчишки смягчил сердце Алвы, и тот смилостивился и вытащил на свет божий своего горе-оруженосца. Тот закашлялся, и постарался вдохнуть и отдышаться, даже не посмотрев на своего эра. В голове был рой совсем других мыслей — тех самых, которых он хотел избежать при помощи Крови.

— А теперь причины, Окделл. И побыстрее! — злющий, как Леворукий, Алва приказал своему оруженосцу. Весь этого цирк начал ему изрядно надоедать, и хотелось как можно скорее расправиться с делом.

-М..м....- пытался что-то сказать Дик, но не мог — воздуха не хватало, и горло совсем пересохло. Конечно, слышать подобное мычание для Маршала было не впервой и совсем не удивительно, и Ричард даже поостыл, поморщился, уже не злясь. 

— Ну что с вами с таким делать? Одно мычание чего стоит! — наклонившись, Алва заправил мокрые волосы Дика за уши. Тот отшатнулся в испуге и от неожиданности. Все-таки подобное внимание со стороны Первого Маршала было не просто необычным, а в какой то степени ненормальным. 

-Н..не..надо.. — Выдохнул в испуге, даже не зная как реагировать на подобное поведение.

Алва же удивился.

— Я так сильно похож на ызарга? 

«Что делать? Что делать..?» — крутилось в голосе у Дикона, и он то мотал головой, то кивал, но в глазах уже появился проблеск здравого смысла, и это уже можно было считать положительным признаком. Значит, выпитая Кровь начала потихоньку отпускать, и было не совеем понятно что же на это повлияло — холодная вода или же присутствие ледяного Ветра. Тот же насмешливо прищурился, глядя на растерянного оруженосца. 

— Мда, вы даже с этим не определились! А хоть с чем-нибудь определились?

Словно в ответ на вопрос герцог покраснел, потом побледнел, закусив губу, и в конечном итоге зажмурился, подтверждая догадку своего эра. 

— Ннаверное..

Рокэ едва заметно улыбнулся, догадываясь, с чем определился Ричард. Это было мило — видеть юношу таким смущенным и неуверенным. 

— Ну, так, что мне с вами делать? — он спросил с полуулыбкой на губах, но ответом ему были лишь огромные испуганные глаза.

-О..о...от...пустить?

— На волю? Или на все четыре стороны, по частям?

К Дикону вернулся отблеск здравого смысла, и он вполне серьезно, почти не заплетающимся языком ответил:

-Н..не..не надо..по частям...

— Тогда хватит заикаться и за мной! — бодро заметил маршал, вернулся в гостиную и сел в свое законное кресло. Поморщившись, окинул взглядом пустые бутылки на полу, некоторые из которых стояли, а кое-какие упали, когда он вытаскивал юношу из своего кресла.

— Неслабо, юноша, неслабо. Правда, повода я так и не понял, но мое вам почтение! 

Почувствовав, что опасность миновала, Дикон встал, пошатываясь, и снова потянулся к бутылке, тихонько заметив:

-И хорошо...

Алва резко поднялся на ноги и перехватил руку, крепко сжав запястье Окделла, и произнес спокойно: 

— Еще один глоток — и будет по частям.

Не поверить этому тону было невозможно, но Ричард некстати вспомнил свой родовой девиз и решил настоять на своем — ведь теперь ему нечего терять, и в этот вечер он совсем не хотел бы остаться трезвым. Демонстративно поднеся бутыль к губам, храбрясь Дик, сделал глоток, ещё один, чувствуя приятную горечь во рту.

Маршал спокойно смотрел на это действо, мысленно напоминает себе, что порка — не лучший вариант воспитания, но другие ему в голову почему-то не приходили. В конце концов, нужно было поставить на место юнца.

— Какого хрена, Окделл? — только и поинтересовался эр.

Дикон нахмурил свои светлые брови, стараясь то ли припомнить, то ли понять, чего от него хочет него сеньор

-Они...они.. — повторял Ричард, копошась в разрозненной памяти, которая не хотела выдавать ему интересующую его информацию. — Оскорбили мою честь! Дуэль завтра,- наконец-таки вспомнил герцог, и снова начал глотать вино, которое, то и дело, проливалось и стекало тоненькими струйками по подбородку; бежало по шее, скрываясь где-то в складках рубашки.

— Они — это хотя бы люди? — язвительно поинтересовался Маршал, и, стараясь не смотреть на сие расточительство ценного продукта, подошел к столу, открыл еще одну бутылку и налил в кубок. Немного пождал, пока кубок нагреется до температуры рук, и вернулся к креслу.

Задумавшийся в это время Ричард удивленно заметил:

— Да... — но ещё немного подумав, добавил — Несколько..кажется..

Потягивая вино, Алва ощутил настойчивое желание напиться вслед за Диком. Все равно никакого толку от всех дневных дел не было.

— Сколько же? И по какому поводу дуэль? — заинтересовался Первый Маршал Талига, добавив с неизменной усмешкой. — Вашу честь так легко оскорбить, что даже я теряюсь в догадках!

Но в ответ он увидел только то, что его оруженосец активно пьет вино и даже не думает отвечать, проигнорировав вопрос и надувшись, совсем как ребенок. Впрочем, уж кто-кто, но Дикон действительно был ребенком. Чистым и непорочным ребенком, который умел наживать себе врагов.

— Чтож... буду рассуждать сам, — хмыкнул Эр, и криво усмехнулся. — Они что-то сказали о вашем дорогом и любимом Штанцлере? 

Ответом ему была пьяная усмешка мальчишки.

-Конечно..три раза....нет, аже восем... — Неудачно пошутил хмелеющий Ричард.

— Так вы считали, юноша? — маршал удивленно поднял черные брови, задавшись целью вытянуть из Дика правду. — И что же они сказали еще? 

Окделл в ответ пьяно рассмеялся, и начал предполагать, припоминая не столь уж и давние события, уложенные на самое дно памяти надорца. 

— Разве еще только то, что я грею ему постель? Или нет...-Дик призадумался.- Кажется о том, что я грею постель вам...

Маршал не показал своего удивления вызванного подобным ответом.

— Неужто вас ценят так высоко?- всерьез заинтересовался Алва. — И что же вы? Конечно же, вспыхнули вмиг? — маршал остановился на мгновение и задумался, уже через секунду сурово добавив. — Сколько их?

Дикон начал загибать пальцы, силясь подчитать, но тщетно — память отказывалась выдавать информацию о том, сколькие собираются убить его совсем скоро. 

-Кажется, там был весь кабак... — сделал гениальный вывод Дикон, не преуспевший ни в подсчете, ни во взывании к своей блудной памяти.

— Мда... обвинять вас с том, на что вы даже неспособны и получить за это все то же, что вы совершенно не умеете! Гениально, Окделл! — захлопал в ладоши Маршал, отставив бокал на подлокотник кресла.

Совсем плюнув на то, как полагается вести себя Повелителю Скал, Ричард обиделся, и поднялся на шатающиеся ноги, едва не упав, ускоряя его поцелуй с ковром.

— Кудааа? — тут же вскинулся Маршал с неизменной ухмылкой. — До утра еще много времени. Во сколько у вас там прилюдное самоубийство? 

Вопрос монсеньора поставил Дикона в тупик. Он стал искать часы, но, не увидев их, махнул рукой, решив просто ограничиться временем прибытия в Ноху.

— На рассвете!

— Боюсь такими темпами вы и до рассвета-то не доживете, — хмыкнул Рокэ. — Может хватит уже реагировать на все, что о вас говорят, как желторотый юнец? Я понимаю, если бы это еще и правдой было, а так... фе.

Оскорбленный этим замечанием Окделл вспыхнул, и отпустил глаза. Его эру, конечно же, было виднее, но он просто не мог больше держать свой характер в узде. Только не тогда, когда о близком ему человеке отзываются подобным образом.

Алва же усмехнулся, довольный произведенным эффектом. Всегда было приятно посмотреть на то, как снова и снова мальчишка краснеет, и опускает взгляд, прекрасно понимая и принимая его правоту.

— Что вас смущает, Ричард? Слова? — Продолжал допытываться Рокэ.

В ответ на это Дик поднял яростно взгляд, но снова промолчал. Не стоит говорить. Нет. Только не теперь; уже поздно что-то менять. Коней на переправе не меняют. Теперь все решено, особенно для него, пообещавшего явиться без секунданта, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил.

— Хватит испепелять меня взглядом. Либо говорите по-человечески, в вашем случае хотя бы по-окделлски, или проваливайте из моего кабинета без капли вина! — Выдвинул свой безжалостный ультиматум эр.

-Я..! — Начал Дикон в запале, но снова замолчал, не зная как сказать. Как признаться... Да и стоит ли? Осталось не так уж и много для конца одной человеческой жизни. Не так уж и много для одной неисполненной мечты. Так стоит ли её исполнять? Хотя, он же все равно не выживет. Шансов нет. Так может попытаться? 

— Хватит! — резко поднялся на ноги Ворон, с явным намерением уйти. — Закончите тут без меня, Окделл, заприте дверь. — Сказал он и направился к выходу.

«Нет, только не сейчас.. я ведь.. я ведь почти что...» — пронеслось в голове у Дикона, и он схватил своего сеньора за руку, и остановил, совсем не зная, что делать дальше. Стоит ли одна несбывшаяся мечты лжи, во имя жизни. Во имя её осуществления? Стоит ли лгать ему, человеку который отродясь этого не умел так

Это не по Чести. Зато по Справедливости. И это важнее. Ричард набрал воздуха в легкие и сказал тихо: 

— Это было наполовину правдой. То, что они говорили...

Повелитель Ветра обернулся. 

— Неужели вы все-таки бывали у эра Августа? — Насмешка прошлась по сердцу, но Ричард твердо для себя решил —он все-таки остановился. Не ушел. А значит нужно постараться сделать все, чтобы цель оказалась достигнута, и все потраченные усилия не прошли впустую.

Дикон почувствовал, что кровь приливает к щекам, то ли от того, что он себе это представил, то ли от того, что рукав его эра все ещё находился в его руке, и эта близость заставляет его сердце биться чаще, чем обычно. Он отвел взгляд, в котором можно было прочесть все то, что не нужно, и почувствовал, что эр осторожно разжимает его хватку, но руки не отпускает. 

— В другой ситуации я бы сказал, что ваш насыщенный красный цвет вам идет, но сегодня созерцать это мне порядком надоело. 

Дикон зачем-то кивнул своим мыслям. Да. Все правильно. Он ему надоел. Но... как же? Как же теперь. Нужно попытаться. Нужно набрать в грудь воздуха, запастись храбростью и выпалить. 

-Я.. м..можно я.. — Мучительно пытался выдавить из себя фразу Дик чувствовал, что вся его решительность тает, и, кажется, сегодня он останется без мечты также верно, как завтра без жизни.

— Можно, — почти ласково сказал Ворон, — только не пугайте меня больше своим мычанием.

Услышав это Дикон недоверчиво покосился на Рокэ, зажмурился и шагнул вперед, поцеловав губы своего сеньора, разумно решив что «можно» значит можно, и теперь уже не страшно. Теперь можно не трястись как полевая мышь под веником, чувствуя, что её совсем скоро лишат её скромного укрытия.

Развеселившись, Алва ответил на поцелуй, стараясь не выдать удивления. Все было неправильно, но Дик прижался к нему, боясь спугнуть свое самое большое, хоть и несколько пьяное счастье. Все-таки иногда вино и уверенность могут сотворить чудо, особенно с человеком, которому нечего терять. У Дика закружилась голова от счастья, и он был совершенно пьян от радости и вина.

Маршал углубил поцелуй, обнимая Ричарда за талию, понимая, что юноша совершенно пьян, но чувствуя, что тот застенчиво отвечает на поцелуй. Голову Ричарду унесло совсем, здравый смысл скрылся, словно его и не было, а пропитанная пылью и нафталином Честь ушла снова прятаться в пыльные сундуки забвения.

Ворон резко отстранился, и посмотрел прямо в шалые глаза мальчишки, расширенные и завороженные. Словного того околдовали.

— С ума сошли, юноша?

«Сошел. Уже давно. Сошел, когда понял... Сошел, когда осознал...» — Подумалось Дикону, и он снова подошел, поцеловав, и обняв своего эра, решив что его ответ уже ничего не даст. Все-таки он уже все для себя решил. Лучше попробовать и жалеть, чем не пробовать и жалеть...

Он совершенно не знал, что пришло на ум его сеньору, но тот целовал его, медленно подталкивая к креслу, и запустив руки под рубашку и аккуратно расстегивая ее. Все вокруг казалось сказкой. Одной маленькой и доброй сказкой для маленького мальчика. И для него было совсем не важно, что у этой сказки нет, и никогда не будет счастливого конца, потому что сейчас, в это самое мгновенье счастлив он, а это значит. Что жизнь куда прекрасней, чем ему казалось раньше. За неё ещё можно побороться...

Дик стонал в губы, чувствуя прикосновения самого важного для него человека, и прижал его к себе теснее, покорно отходя в кресло. Можно довериться сильному. Расслабиться и покориться. Потому что уже ничего не имеет значения. В ночь перед смертью он может себе позволить расслабиться, и пусть все падает к кошкам — ему наплевать.

Рокэ толкнул его в кресло и навис сверху, улыбаясь.

— Напоследок перед смертью решили расстаться с честью? — Спросил он, целуя шею, стягивая с Ричарда рубашку.

Заплетающимися пальцами верный оруженосец расстегивал колет своего эр, и нещадно покраснел, осознав, о чем его спросили.

— Может быть и так... — согласился Дикон, наслаждаясь поцелуями того, к кому он так долго тянулся. Вначале для того чтобы убить, а потом... Потом — это потом. Ради потом можно было соврать о том, что он спал со Штанцлером. Ради потом можно было даже сказать о том, что он продажная шлюха и подстилка, просто потому, что утром все закончится, и будет уже совсем не страшно.

— Вы сегодня невероятно смелы. Это вино или завтрашняя дуэль на вас так действуют? — глубоко поцеловал его в губы и, отстранившись, Алва сбросил колет на пол, окончательно стащил рубашку Дика и отправил ее вслед за колетом. 

Юноша прижался обнаженным торсом к своему эру, чувствуя, как тот покрывает поцелуями его обнаженные плечи.

— М.... — Не имея ни малейшего желания раскрывать рот, и уж тем более понимать, что ему говорят, и, прижимаясь беззастенчиво к своему эру, Дик слегка выгнулся под поцелуями. К кошкам все! И плевать, что этот раз будет для него первым и последним — лишь бы он был. А Ричард Окделл останется тверд и незыблем, пока не получит своего.

— Впрочем, неважно, — решил Алва, целуя грудь и плечи Дика, чуть прикусывая кожу и оставляя свои метки по всему телу, в то время как его руки уже беззастенчиво блуждали по обнаженному и отзывчивому телу, спускаясь все ниже, и не находя никаких ограничений, со стороны Повелителя Скал. 

Тот лишь выгибался и постанывал, повторяя шепотом:

— Сеньор..монсень...сеньор.. — Задыхаясь от желания и возбуждения, Дик потянулся к штанам эра. Желание текло по венам раскаленной лавой, и в этот момент ему было все равно, что завтра эта лава может стать холоднее арктических льдов — он жил настоящим.

— Тише, тише, Дикон, — Алва поцеловал его в чувствительное местечко за ушком, а его руки уже расшнуровывали завязки на штанах оруженосца, несдержанно стонущего под руками. 

В свою очередь Дик пытался снять штаны эра, но пальцы заплетались, а голова совсем не соображала, но упорство не знало границ, и он снова и снова пытался, то и дело, прижимаясь губами к ключицам Рокэ и оставляя неслабые засосы на чувствительной светлой коже. Рокэ сдерживал рвущиеся сквозь зубы стоны, и справившись со шнуровкой, спустив штаны Ричарда вместе с бельем. Хищная улыбка забралась на его тонкие губы, , а сам эр поглаживал рукой возбужденную плоть Дика.

Чувствуя себя на седьмом небе от восторга, Дикон наслаждался, желая этих ласк, и просто получая удовольствие от того, что теперь все так, как он хочет. Плевать что это все на одну ночь — ему достаточно наблюдать за тем, как его желает тот, кто ему дорог. 

Важен и нужен.

Маршал тихонько рассмеялся, наблюдая за растрепанным Ричардом, с лихорадочным румянцем на щеках. Тот выглядел невинным и развратным одновременно, и этот контраст не мог не восхищать.

— Вы, Ричард, создание блаженное! — Рокэ медленно опустился на колени перед оруженосцем и без лишних слов, вобрал в рот его член, помогая себе рукой.

— Аа! — Дикон вскрикнул от обилия ощущений и зажмурился, сосредотачиваясь на том, что творит его эр, при этом краснея до самой шеи; юноша вцепился в подлокотники кресла, дрожа от невыносимо острого удовольствия. Он раздвинул ноги, увеличивая доступ, даже не догадываясь насколько пошло выглядит это движение со стороны — словно он предлагает себя на продажу.

Эр ласкал член юноши языком и рукой, другой убрал волосы, упавшие на глаза, назад, смотря долгим взглядом из-под ресниц. Картина возбуждала еще больше, заставляя едва ли не стонать от такой покорности, доверчивости, открытости и ощущения вседозволенности. Хотя, мальчишка, едва ли понимал что творит — он просто упивался всеми ласками, что ему доставались, остро реагируя на каждый жест, прикосновение к каждому открытому участку кожи.

Дикон тяжело дышал, и наслаждался удовольствием, иногда постанывая, и не видя, что на него смотрят, проводил пальцами от шеи к груди, останавливаясь на сосках. Он трогал себя так, как ему было приятно. Чуть скользнув руками по оголенной шее и облизав указательный палец, несколько раз проведя им по соску. Кожу приятно холодила слюна, и не одно движение не осталось незамеченным, но Ричард не знал этого.

Алва внезапно отстранился, приподнялся на локтях и навис над возбужденным юношей, который тут же открыл глаза, и посмотрел на монсеньора с желанием и томлением.

— Дикон, ты великолепен, — почти мурлыча, Ворон притянул юношу за шею, увлекая в глубокий поцелуй, на который Дик ответил с готовностью. Он обнял Рокэ, прижимаясь всем телом, и страстно отвечая на поцелуй, обхватил бедра монсеньора ногами, пытаясь потереться пахом об него.

В ответ Алва лишь прорычал что-то невнятное, терзая тонкую шею Дика зубами. Взгляд был шалой, а тормоза смыло одинокой волной, хотя правильнее было бы сказать магмой — так же обжигающе и всепоглощающе. Окделл громко стонал, увеличивая темп движений, желая получить долгожданную разрядку, и наслаждаясь обжигающими укусами на шее, шептал:

— Эр.. Рокэ....Рокэ.. — Словно провалившись в забытье, он повторяя снова и снова.

— Закатные тварь, Дикон! — обхватив член Ричарда рукой, Маршал довёл его до разрядки, попеременно терзая припухшие губы юноши, полностью открытые и покорные, пока тот кончал, выдыхая имя любовника, и прижимаясь к нему как можно теснее, приходил в себя после такого ошеломляющего оргазма.

Синеглазый мужчина закусил губу, чтобы не застонать совсем уж громко, и размазывал сперму Дика меж пальцев, улыбаясь криво. 

— Прелестно...

Но ничего не соображающий Дикон посмотрел на своего эра, и нежно поцеловал, не отпуская. Он старался прижать его к себе как можно теснее, ближе. Тот чуть удивленно ответил на поцелуй, сходя с ума от неудовлетворенного желания и сумасшествия момента. Чувствуя, что его эру мало, Ричард приподнял бедра, и смущенно уткнувшись носом шею эра, зашептал: 

-Пожалуйста...

— Мальчишка, ты хоть понимаешь, о чем просишь? — зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы, вдыхая запах волос Дика, понимая, что все равно не сможет отказаться от предложенного и такого покорного тела. Он провел рукой, перепачканной в сперме, вниз, по внутренней стороне бедра, отчего Дикон едва не захныкал: 

-Пожалуйста...

Рокэ глубоко поцеловал мальчишку, проводя рукой вдоль ягодиц, аккуратно раздвигая их, влажными пальцами нащупал колечко мышц, и, не прекращая поцелуя, ввел один палец, растягивая Ричарда его же собственной смазкой.

Почувствовав что-то в себе, Дик застонал в рот, целиком раскрываясь и поддаваясь вперед, принимая палец немного глубже, и привыкая к необычным ощущениям. Не больно и не неприятно... как то необычно. И странно.

Рокэ тем временем добавил второй, третий палец, растягивая и окончательно теряя голову от ощущений горячих тугих мышц. 

— Я больше не могу, — шепотом, в самые губы пробормотал он Дернув Дика на себя, вжимаясь еще сильнее, резко вытащил пальцы.

Тот в ответ притянул мужчину к себе за шею, целуя, мягко и нежно, дожидаясь, пока его сеньор войдет в него. Сердце громко стучало, бухало где-то в грудной клетке, и было страшно, но он верил своему эру. Ворон аккуратно вошел, стараясь сдерживаться и не сорваться на бешеннный ритм, давая время юноше привыкнуть, и теряя голову словно подросток. Такого с ним не случалось давно. Сказывался пьяный угар Ричарда и его же горячее тело, запах — все это сводило с ума...

Он начал размеренно двигаться и Дикон тихо вскрикнул и закусил губу, чувствуя внутри плоть эра. Дик старался привыкнуть как можно быстрее, чтобы его ни в чем не заподозрили, позволил себе двигаться навстречу, чувствуя Алву глубоко в себе, и стараясь возместить ему все, что тот дал ему несколько минут назад.

Рокэ двигался, преодолевая тугое сопротивление мышц, упиваясь почти болезненными ощущениями, одной рукой придерживает бедро Дика, направляя движения, второй скользя по его плоскому животу, задевая полувозбужденный член. Он обвел пальцами влажную голову, взял плоть в кулак, начал подрачивать.

Ричард прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, что возбуждение разгорается все сильнее и сильнее, прикусил губу, и стал активнее подмахивать, ощущая прилив сил и вдохновения, чтобы продолжать. Провел руками по груди Рокэ, пощипывая соски и задевая живот и бока, позволяя рукам свободно бродить по телу эра. Тот застонал, шепча что-то неразумное, вбиваясь в распростертое под ним тело яростно, также яростно терзая рукой вновь вставший член.

Растворившись в захлестывающем предвкушении, повторяет имя своего эра, поднимая бедра выше, чтобы встретить каждый новый толчок: 

— Рокэ...Рокэ..!

Ворон кончил с утробным рычанием, сжимая бедра Ричарда пальцами до синяков. Он тяжело дышал, навалившись сверху. Дик, тем временем, отцепился от сеньора, и расслабился в кресле, чувствуя желание поспать. Непреодолимое. Мыслей в голове не было. И способствовало этому отнюдь не вино. Он легко улыбнулся.

Рокэ откинул со лба юноша влажные прядки волос, поцеловал его, почти спящего, в висок. Подхватил на руки и перенес в смежную с кабинетом спальню, положил на кровать.

— А завтра на смерть, Дикон? — Он усмехнулся.

— А завтра не страшно... — тихо, уже засыпая, прошептал Ричард одними губами, понимая, что завтра он умрет самым счастливым. Потому, что его мечта исполнилась.

— Кто тебя теперь одного отпустит? — cпросил Первый Маршал Талига в пустоту, ведь Дик уже спокойно спал и ничего не слышал, с нежной улыбкой на лице.


End file.
